1. Field of the Invention
An anchor apparatus to anchor houseboats or similar water craft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Houseboats are generally moored or anchored when not underway. When traveling from location to location mooring sites are not available. Thus it is necessary to anchor the houseboat. Unfortunately use of existing anchors often permits drifting. Moreover shallow draft water craft roll and pitch when anchored. This movement may become sufficiently great to cause discomfort and even sickness.
Various devices to jack or lift water crafts have been developed. Typical examples of these efforts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 331,460; 856,713 and 2,991,750. However, none of these lends itself for convenient application with a houseboat.